My Mission
by Blackbird
Summary: Told from Naraku's POV of why he wants to collect the jewel shards


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story they are all copyrighted to their respective companies and/or creators.   
  
Author's Notes: This is just a quick little fic I thought up and had to write down before I really got started on the next chapter to another fic I'm working on. It's from Naraku's POV and is just my little theory on why he's collecting the jewel shards. I know this might scream out to be continued and who knows maybe someday I will. But right now just enjoy what I have down.   
  
My Mission  
  
I watch at the undead priestess Kikyo walks out of my temple. I could easily enough have my guards capture her and bring her back, but for the moment she's served her purpose. She's provided me with a newer, stronger body as well as more pieces of the Shikon jewel. Though her reasons for these actions still confuse me, I'll nevertheless except them and move on with my plans.   
  
I growl in frustration as the spider shaped burn once again appears on my back. It seems I'll never be rid of this accursed mark until I become a full blooded demon. Unfortunately, time is working against me and having to deal with Inuyasha and his ilk is only slowing down my plans. Why? Why can't they just leave the jewel shards alone or at least die so I won't have to be bothered by them! I'm sure they think keeping me from obtaining all the shards is some act of heroism, but really they're just spelling their own doom.   
  
Yes, I'm sure it would surprise them greatly to know there is someone else out there much more powerful than I. I still remember the day when I came face-to-face with that...creature. It was when I was still the human thief Onigumo. I tried to steal something that appeared valuable from some lord's castle when I ran straight into the lord himself. Before I could react I felt a strange power overwhelm me and I quickly caught fire. I ran as fast as I could to a nearby lake to extinguish the flames. I had nearly drowned when someone pulled me out the water. That of course being the priestess Kikyo when she was still alive. I was amazed at how kind she was to a complete stranger and even still when she found out my past. Over time I did begin to harbor feelings for her, but I knew they would be impossible to attack upon in that weakened and damaged body.   
  
When she was not around I could still clearly see that creature in my mind. The power I felt coming from it was incomprehensible. I swear I saw his eye flash red a second before I was ignited. I still have no idea how he did that, but I know it was him. It's hard to describe exactly what he is. I know he's no human, but he's not exactly a demon either. Whatever he is, he had dealt me a mortal blow and I had no way to exact any kind of revenge on him. Even if I could have moved in that frail body I had no where near the power to overcome him.   
  
Ah, but then felt fell in my favor. Kikyo had let slipped about the Shikon Jewel and the power it possessed. Power I could use for my own had I but a suitable body. It was at that moment I knew what I had to do. I made a pact with the demons in that cave, offering up my body and soul for their power and mobility. And once I was reborn was Naraku I set out to taint the Shikon Jewel to work even more in my favor. I set that miserable half demon and the young priestess against each other. I watched gleefully as they killed one another, feeding the jewel with their sorrow and misery, making it grow stronger. Of course Kikyo tried to have the Jewel buried with her body but it was still there. I could sense it. It was somewhere out there.   
  
Then came the girl Kagome, unknowingly bringing the Jewel back with her. Had she kept Inuyasha pinned to that tree, everything would have gone so much easier. I could have ripped the Jewel out of the girl's body and hand it off to lesser demons so that they could wreck havoc with it. And once it was at it most powerful I would take it back and use it myself, turning me into a full demon at last and giving me the power I needed. But no! She had to got and break it! Now the shards are scattered about and the small amount I have are not enough to meet my goals! I must obtain them all! Yes. I must have all the jewel shards so that I can become strong enough to defeat that creature that lurks out there in the shadows.   
  
A creature know only as Apocalypse. 


End file.
